Abracadabra
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: First Charms-lesson for first years Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Flitwick asks the class which charms they already knows. There's muggleborns in the class. A special curse sounds a lot like a special muggle-spell.


**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own anything. Especially not Harry Potter nor the Marauders.**

The first years Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs walked into their first Charms-lesson. James and Sirius took place besides each other and continued arguing about which Quidditch-team that was the best: James thought the Chudley Channons and Sirius thought the Tutshill Tornados, and sometimes letting Peter having a word in the conversation, but mostly just focusing at each other. Remus sat down as close to the teacher as he possibly could, which meant he sat beside Lily Evans.

The Charms-master, Filius Flitwick, stood on a bunch of books so he would be long enough to see everyone, and smiled kindly at his new students. From what they had heard from the older students, Flitwick was a favourite professor for many.  
When Lily sat down beside Remus she offered her hand.  
"Hi. I'm Lily. Lily Evans." She said politely and Remus smiled and shook her hand.  
"Remus Lupin." He replied before looking away again but Lily didn't give up.  
"Do you know any spells?" She asked curiously. "I know a few I've read in books, but not many. I'm a muggleborn, you see." She explained. Remus sighed very lowly, too low to anyone to hear, and turned back to her when he understood that she would have him talking one way or another. Well, talking with her didn't mean they had to be friends, so it wasn't any risk that she would find out. She would probably forget all about him as soon they left the classroom.

"Actually I do. My dad, who is a wizards meanwhile my mum's a muggle, has taught me some. Not very complicated ones, but still. Which books have you read?"  
But before she could answer Professor Flitwick spoke up, taking their attention away from each other, even if he had to clean his throat a few times before James and Sirius shut up and listened.

"Hello class!" Filtwick said. "I'm Professor Flitwick, the Charms-professor. Today we're going to be entirely theoretical and I'll see if any of you already can some spells. Is there anyone who knows any charms?"  
Many of the students quickly raised their hands, six from Hufflepuff and five from Gryffindor. Flitwick pointed at one Hufflepuff-girl.  
"Yes, Miss…?"  
She smiled and took down her hand.  
"Kennedy Knight, Professor." She answered his unspoken question. "The Cheering Charm."

Flitwick smiled again and gave Hufflepuff one point. Some more students came with suggestions, and everyone got one point the first time they answered. Some examples was Hufflepuff George Hodgson with the Flying Charm/Levitation Charm, Gryffindor Emelié Benoit with the Summoning Charm and, surprisingly Remus thought, Sirius Black with some Freezing Charms.  
Remus got surprised when Luke Vincent, a Gryffindor who he knew was a muggleborn, raised his arm with a mischievous smile. Flitwick nodded and gave him the word.

With an even bigger mischievous smile and his wand in his hand he answered:  
"Abracadabra."  
The muggleborns began to laugh, but was soon interrupted by the screams of the purebloods and many half-bloods, including Remus, who screamed and threw themselves to the floor, hiding beneath the benches. Lily stared at him in confusion, and so did all the muggleborns.

"Dark Arts!" someone screamed. Someone else screamed: "Hide!" and "The Killing Curse!" and some people screamed after their parents in fright.

Flitwick looked very worried and suddenly very strict.  
"I will not have any Unforgivables in my classroom, Mr Vincent." He said seriously. "Put your wand down immediately!"  
The panic had yet to disappear and Remus could see that most of the students, especially Sirius, looked panicked. Sirius actually looked even more afraid than the others even if he kept stoic and quiet, he was shaking, meanwhile James even if he also was afraid was trying to calm him down. Remus would've probably had missed it if he had usual sight, but he had much better sight than everyone else thanks to his lycanthropy.

Finally when the screams had quieted Flitwick sighed in relief and told them to get up again. After a moment of hesitation everyone sat down in the benches instead of underneath them again, still looking worried. Sirius' eyes flacked forward and backward and James held a hand on his shoulder in a small try to keep him calm. Remus wondered what on Earth than could've made him react so badly, even if it was the Killing Curse.

Flitwick eyed Luke strictly, who still looked very confused.  
"Mr Vincent, what made you scream out _that_ incantation in my classroom? It isn't even a spell, but a curse."  
Luke blinked.  
"I didn't even know it was a real spe-curse. It's the incantation muggle magicians uses when they does their tricks. I'm sorry Professor, I just tried to joke."  
Flitwick nodded and gave him a small calming smile.  
"I understands. Three points from Gryffindor for frightening everyone, but I won't punish you more."  
Luke nodded gratefully.  
"Now" Flitwick turned to the rest of the class. "Does everyone understand, especially the muggleborns, that we won't have any curses in this classroom, and really not the Unforgivables. How the muggles got to know about the Avada Kedavra I can't understand." He added, mostly for himself.

Lily blinked and raised her hand quickly.  
"Excuse me professor?" she said politely and waited until Flitwick gave her permission to speak. "That wasn't what Luke said. I understand that they sounds similar, but he said Abracadabra, not Avada Kedavra. I've never heard about a spell or a curse like that before."  
Flitwick looked thoughtful. Then he nodded.  
"In that case, two points to Miss Evans and Gryffindor for clearing that up." He said and Lily smiled. "Now, let's continue with the lesson. Anyone else who knows any charms?"

 **Review please!  
I know this wasn't the best I've written, but I just saw a Headcannon about this and **_**had**_ **to write it even if I wasn't really sure how to, plus that I had to do it longer so this was what it became. Anyway, have a nice day!**

 _ **Remember! Reality is an illusion, Universe is a hologram, buy gold, byeeeeee!**_

 **That's Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls on Disney XD for those who doesn't watch the serie. Do! It is awesome! In English.**


End file.
